


Bone Her

by Eyeseeyooh



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyeseeyooh/pseuds/Eyeseeyooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After David's funeral, Gillian and Mitch get playful...or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone Her

"I cant believe he's dead." Gillian looked towards Mitch. They were at Davids fresh grave. The funeral had just finished, the mourners gone.

Mitch carressed her back..."he went down doing what he loved..." 

"Yeah...me heh heh..."

"This funeral is pretty boring"... Mitch said..."what do you say we go somewhere and get hot and heavy? Lemme give you the old "in-out, in-out""

"Eh...Im kinda tired...why dont we just do it here? David always said he wanted to watch us..."

"You are a dirty whore arent you?"

"I will be after Im done with you" she smirked, kicking fresh earth with her foot playfully at Mitch.

Mitch's cock hardened from the contact. He thought of David lying 6 feet below him, looking up Gillians miniskirt...wishing it was he that could fuck her, but still glad he would get the chance to see her getting some.

"Get over here you bald hard D level actor you..."

"Thats dirty talk you fake British bitch"

"Mmmmmm thats it Skinman, fist pump my cunt"

So he did...Gillian straddled the fresh grave and Mitch stuck his fist up her cunt. It was marvelous.

"You wanna do something really kinky Mitch?

"Sure what?" He said still thrusting...sweatbeads forming.

"Dig some bones up for me...the older the better."

"Oooooookayy.....lets see..."

He searched for the oldest grave. Thankfully no one was around. 1834. Perfect.

He began unearthing the ground with his hands, but to no avail. He looked around and found a shovel n went to it...the light began getting dim...

 

"Hurry up!" She yelled after about an hr of digging. "My ass is getting cold,"

"I found the coffin..." He yelled...She heard a squeak...like rusty hinges...then a grunt and a tearing sound...then another..."

"Mmmmm got some good ones for you..." And he heave hoed them out the hole.

Gillian eyed the arm and leg bone with fiendish delight...

"Do me with the bones"

"Ok you nasty freak"

She got on her hands and knees on the ground and stuck her ass in the air...  
"Use the femur Skinner" she said. He noticed there were no underwear on her ass...

He took the rotting bone and shoved it knuckle deep up her ass.

"Mmmmmmmmm yeah. Now fuck me in the pussy"

He opened his pants and knelt down...his little skinman was rock hard and he heaved into her meatcurtains. As he thrusted himself, he thrusted the long decayed bone in and out of her ass.

"Im gonna come on your dick Im gonna come on your dick...mmmmmmmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh uuuuuuuuhhhhhhh"

As she came she felt a sharp pressure on her head...then warm liquid run down her face.

"Oooooooowwwwwwwwwww!!!!!" She turned her eyes upward to see Mitch biting her skull open.

"Didnt you know?" He said after he had already taken a huge bite and she was bleeding, red running into her eyes..."Im a zombie bitch"

She passed out, and he finished off her delicious brains.


End file.
